


Dead Men and Souffle Girls

by 10moonymhrivertam



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote it on this post, then decided to add it here: http://lalalandmarie.tumblr.com/post/40345729372/10moonymhrivertam</p><p>Harry Watson gets a call from a dead man looking for her old girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Men and Souffle Girls

Harry Watson stared at the unfamiliar number on the caller ID. Though she didn’t recognize the number, she sighed and picked up anyway.

“Hello?” she asked wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Hello. Have I reached Harry Watson?”

“Yeah. Who’s this?”

“I am, essentially, a dead man,” the baritone voice on the other end chuckled. “Anonymous, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I do mind,” Harry said, crossing her arms and her brow furrowing.

“I knew John, a while ago. Who I am isn’t important, I just - I have a friend who needs to find a person called Clara. I was wondering if the Clara he’s looking for is the Clara you split up with.”

Harry scowled, but decided not to hang up.

“Got any more specifics?” she demanded.

“Clara Oswin Oswald,” he stated. “She likes souffles, apparently,” he added.

Harry felt as though she’d had the wind knocked out of her. Clara would make little other than souffles, and she’d do terribly at it more often than not, but Harry had always found that endearing…Harry suddenly felt a pang and wondered again why she’d left Clara. She answered herself fiercely that it had been better for Clara.

Harry cleared her throat.

“Yeah. Yeah, my Clara was called Clara Oswin Oswald. I can, um, give you her address if you need it.”

“That would be appreciated.”

Harry told him the address, and they both paused for a minute.

“Harry, if you could,” the man said, suddenly sounding a bit emotional, “would you tell John - just mention….” the man paused. “He’d call him an idiot. For doing exactly the opposite of he told John to. He was always willing to lie to help a plan along, and it’s stupid to continue believing.”

Harry snarled.

“Who are you to say something like that about my brother - who are you to call my brother an idiot?”

“A stupid, sentimental dead man who’s a friend of the Doctor’s. Watch out for a man called Sebastian Moran. Don’t let him near you or John,” the baritone finished before there was a click of the man on the other end hanging up.

Harry pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. She must be going insane, she decided, to have heard Sherlock Holmes asking after Clara and trying to tell John to stop believing in him.

She dialed John’s number to pass on the message, anyway.


End file.
